


Around the World

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ STYLE WEEK DAY 7: Free DayJJ and Yuri take their daughter to the Children's Museum in Gatineau, Quebec.





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my fuzzy memories of the numerous times I went to the Children's Museum in Gatineau Quebec (thank you for the location correction, Sarah_bearMM!). Not what I was planning to write for today, but I had deadlines to meet that took priority. *sighs*

JJ’s memories of the Children’s Museum in the Musée Canadien de l’Histoire were fuzzy at best. He hadn’t been to visit in ages, not since he was little. He just remembered exploring all the little “countries”, from folding origami in a kimono to playing on a veranda in India to riding a camel along the Nile. The exhibits were fun and interactive, and his paper passport from the entrance was filled with stamps by the end of the trip. JJ still had that passport somewhere, probably at the bottom of a box in his closet.

“Papa, Daddy, _venez voir_!” His little girl, Abrielle, tugged on his arm, pulling the smiling man forward. JJ looked back over his shoulder at his husband, rolling his eyes in amusement at the antics of their daughter.

Yuri flashed a smile back at JJ. “Remind me how it is that you got to be called Papa, and I’m stuck with the English Daddy?” Yuri teased.

“I can’t help it if it was her first word...and she was looking right at me,” JJ needled back. They always went back and forth on just _who_ Abrielle had actually been looking at when she first said Papa, but she had taken to calling JJ that and they couldn’t _both_ be Papa. It would be too confusing.

“Okay, little one,” Yuri said, stepping forward to hoist their daughter onto his hip, her fluffy blue dress creating a cloud of fabric at his side. “Where do you want to go first?” He bopped Abrielle’s nose with his free hand, making the four-year-old giggle and cover her nose with her little hands.

“We can go anywhere in the world, Daddy?” little Abrielle said, wide-eyed.

“Anywhere at all, little dove,” Yuri told her with a conspiratorial smile.

“Can we go to... Russia?” she perked up excitedly at the idea of visiting her Daddy’s home country.

“Of course we can, _ma cherie_!” JJ said loudly, coming up beside his family and grinning ear to ear.

“I want to go to Russia!” she said excitedly, bouncing up and down in Yuri’s arms until he set her back down on the floor to run ahead of them again.

“Maybe we can bring her to Russia for real someday, _mon cher_ ,” JJ murmured, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s slender shoulders as they walked.

“I would love that,” Yuri said, pressing a kiss to JJ’s cheek. “Let’s just not go in the winter, _da_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Abrielle means "God is My Strength" - I figured it was an appropriate name for JJ's daughter. :)


End file.
